In the Line of Fire
by Gibbsgirl
Summary: Someone is in the line of fire. Literally. -- Complete
1. Chapter 1

This piece was written in response to a challenge. I was given the first and last lines and a minimun word count of 500. They've been warned; I run long!  
  
For all you shippers out there, I'm gonna break your hearts. _You_ may think there's some romance going on, but I didn't put it there. It's all just about the team as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Again thanks m.a.c. for the title. You're so much better at it than I am!!  
  
I hope you like this one.....  
  
Again, could be rated G, but better safe than sorry  
  
Once again Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own any of it. If I did, I'd have the money, and my bank account's too empty for that.  
  
All you need to do is Stop, Drop and Roll. The phrase she learned in grade school kept repeating through Kate's mind as she dressed hurriedly. At least she'd _be_ dressed, that is, if she were lucky enough to make it out alive. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at her watch. 1:30 am. Tony might still be out; God she hoped he was nowhere near here! Gibbs was probably asleep. Tony first then, Kate decided, and dialed his number.  
  
Tony was just about asleep when his cell phone rang. he answered, thickly.  
  
Tony? It's Kate. Did I wake you? Kate tried to keep the anxious note out of her voice, but she wasn't sure she was altogether successful.  
  
Kate? What's up? Do we have a case? Tony snapped awake quickly, a habit he'd honed. He'd pay later for the lack of sleep, but something told him he needed to be awake now.  
  
No case, but something's happened. I called you first because I thought you'd still be awake. There's been some kind of explosion or something in my area of town. It's been a few minutes, but the power's out here and I'm stuck in my apartment.  
  
Tony was up and moving even as Kate was talking. He flipped on the television and found he didn't need to change channels. The report of the downed Lear Jet was in lurid detail and probably on any channel he cared to pick. As he listened to Kate he survey the details behind the reporter. There seemed to be way too many buildings damaged and on fire for his comfort. Kate, what do you mean you're stuck in your apartment?  
  
With a deep breath and determination not to give in to fear she responded. I'm reasonably certain that my building is on fire. There's fire outside my bedroom window, and when I went to open my bedroom door it was warm to the touch. The knob wasn't hot yet, but I didn't want to be stupid either. I've already blocked off the bottom of the door with a blanket so no smoke can get in. But I have no way of finding out what's going on with no electricity. Stupid of me really not to have a battery operated radio, but there you have it. She shut up suddenly, realizing she was rambling.  
  
Stunned, for a minute Tony didn't know what to say. Ohhhh-kay. Let me get this straight. You're stuck in a burning building and you're calling me for a news update?  
  
Kate's thin hold on her shredded nerves snapped. I am calling you because I have no freakin' idea what's going on outside my apartment and I'd like to know if there's any hope in the world that fire rescue teams are getting through or if I'm going to have to figure out how in the hell to rescue myself _from _hell!  
  
Geez, Kate! Quit yelling. Okay, I have the news on and they're talking about the plane crash right now, but I don't have too much information yet. From what I can see, there are no fire rescue teams, but I don't even know where the reporter is in relation to your building, so I'm no help right now. Did you even try 911?   
  
I didn't even know a plane had crashed, for Pete's sake! I don't know how big the damage area is, or where my building is in it. And I'm......, Kate's voice became very small, scared. So just help me here. Please?  
  
Scared? Kate doesn't get scared, Tony thought. Kate gets angry or feisty or even mean and nasty. Scared is bad. Okay, listen, right now most of the news is about the crash not about rescue. But Gibbs and Ducky can probably call in a handful favors and find out what's going on. But I don't want you to hang up here. How's the battery on your cell?  
  
Great, I had it charging earlier, so it was fully charged before I called you.  
  
Good. I'll stay on this line with you and I'm going over to the land line and call Gibbs. Okay.  
  
Sure. I'd have called him earlier, but I figured you'd still be out and I didn't want to wake anyone if I didn't have to.  
  
Thoughtful Kate, Tony chuckled. Rather than wake the man with no social life, you figure you'll interrupt my date.  
  
Hey, at least I put some thought into....Whoa! Wonder what that was?  
  
Tony was now juggling two phones Yeah Boss, one sec. What what was? Kate, you okay? Yeah, Gibbs it's important. Kate's building is on fire and she's trapped. Kate?  
  
Some really strange noises coming from above. I'm on the third floor and there is a fourth, but something up there doesn't sound good. Kate hoped her colleagues could help and soon. The whole situation was becoming very eerie with the fire glow outside and the noises from the building. She was grateful for the connection to another human her cell phone provided.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs meanwhile was snapping questions so fast that Tony could hardly keep up. Kate, just hold on for a second, I need to fill Gibbs in. I'm right here though, if something happens. Gibbs, there's been a small plane crash, shortly after 1 am. Kate's building is somewhere in the damage path. She can see fire out of her bedroom window and her bedroom door is warm to the touch, but the doorknob isn't hot yet. Kate? Go and check and see if that's changed, okay? Tony could hear her comply with his request. When she indicated that the door seemed only a little warmer and the knob now had a small amount of heat to it, he knew they were going to have to work fast. He relayed this information to Gibbs and said, She has no way of knowing when the rescue workers are going to get to her building. She needs our help. Can you and Ducky call in some favors to find out what's going on?  
  
I'll do more than that. Stay put and stay on the line with her. As soon as I'm off the phone with Ducky, I'm coming to get you. We'll see if we can't get a little closer to where she is. Gibbs hung up the phone, vaguely irritated that Kate hadn't called him straight away. He was the team leader, she'd wasted valuable time calling DiNozzo. Oh, well, whatever the reason, the most important thing now was to get her safe. He grabbed his cell, made a few fast preparations, then called Ducky as he headed for the car.  
  
Jethro? An odd time to be calling. A body, I presume. Where shall I meet you. Ducky sounded only slightly sleepy, but otherwise unruffled at having been woken in the middle of the night.  
  
No body yet, Duck. But there's been a small plane crash and Kate's building is in the damage path. We believe it's on fire, and we need to find out if rescue teams are in the area or if she needs our help before she...... Gibbs had wanted to make a smart remark to take the sting out of the reality. But suddenly faced with the thought of having to watch or, God forbid, listen as Kate burned to death, trapped in her own apartment, Gibbs suddenly had to fight the urge to vomit. This was one of his own. He would never lose one of his own again. Listen Ducky, we've just got to pull every string we have. Kate needs us all right now. It's up to us to save her.  
  
Ducky took down the address information that Gibbs gave him, Gibbs having looked it up in his dratted PDA before he left the house. He was barely on speaking terms with the device. But if the fact that he'd put his team's addresses in it saved Kate's life tonight, he might pardon it just this one last time. Right now, though Gibbs broke nearly every traffic law on the books to get to Tony's.   
  
When Gibbs arrived, the younger man was already dressed and waiting for him outside his apartment building. He carried a duffle bag with him, which Gibbs looked at questioningly, but Tony was too absorbed in his conversation with Kate to care about answering his boss just then.  
  
Kate? What does it look like outside the window right now? Well, just get that little fanny of yours up and go over and look! Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief as the loud and angry retort could be heard clearly by both occupants of the car.  
  
You sexist pig! How dare you, at a time like this, make comments about my anatomy! Angrily she stomped over to the window and looked out. Suddenly the fear threatened to overwhelm her again. And then it dawned on her what Tony had done. As the sounds of the fire and possible building damage had become louder she had become more and more frightened until she'd backed herself in a corner. And somehow, he knew it and made her angry enough to get up again. All right, Kate; hold on to that anger. She became aware that she had let the hand with the phone fall to her side and she could hear not only Tony, but Gibbs as well, calling her name, the worry in both their voices evident. She snapped the phone back to her ear. I'm here, it's okay. Thanks, Tony. I was just getting myself back together. She took a deep breath before continuing. From what I can see the fire is getting much worse outside my bedroom window. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the jet lost some fuel over this way. The creaks and groans from overhead continue, but they don't seem to be getting worse. Whatever is causing it doesn't seem to be increasing whether it's fire or debris. However the door is perceptibly warmer and the floor is starting to feel warm. If had to make a guess based on the little info I have I'd say we have jet fuel on this side of my building, some of an engine on the roof and we're totally cut off from the rescue teams because of the fires in the area. I've heard a couple of gas explosions already and I'm afraid we'll go up anytime. Another breath, then, Guys, I have to admit, I'm just a little scared here. I really don't........ She couldn't say it. What have you found out.?  
  
The two men in the car looked at each other. Tony had put his phone on speaker when they were afraid they had lost Kate, so they had both heard her recitation. The moment she had stopped speaking Gibbs had flipped open his phone and began calling some sources to find out the status of the fires and damage around Kate's building. He knew Ducky was on the rescue teams so he concentrated on trying to find a way in to have the team as close as possible for her _when_ they got her out. He would not allow it to be otherwise. He would not lose her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had taken up his phone while Gibbs was on his. Ducky is on rescue detail, Gibbs is trying to find out exactly what the status of your building and neighborhood is, and I'm here to tell you you're going to be fine so don't worry. I brought a duffle bag with extra blankets and some sweats so we can get you out ourselves if we have to. Don't worry Kate. Gibbs _never_ leaves a man behind.  
  
It was another agonizing fifteen minutes before Gibbs and Tony had all the information they could gather and were as close as they could get to Kate's building. For the first time they had a real look and what had happened. Tony gave a low whistle and Gibbs jaw just tightened. Boss, her building's half gone! Tony, carrying his duffle, began picking his way carefully toward the half collapsed wreckage nearly a block away.  
  
Gibbs followed his teammate slowly. Ducky had talked to search and rescue and found out they had pretty much written off this whole block. What hadn't been leveled by the plane had been taken out by gas explosions and the fires all around were proving difficult to contain. S&R's comment when told there might be survivors was a simple, If they're not dead yet, either the fire or the fumes'll get em before we can. We just don't have the manpower, and by the time we can redirect one of our units, I guarantee you, it'll be too late. It may sound cold, but I'm saving as many as I can. Sorry sir. Ducky had been both sick and furious at this response, but escalating the inquiry up the chain of command had elicited little more than sympathy. Sorry, Doctor. I know the building you're talking about. Nobody left alive in there. And if there is, they couldn't survive for long. I don't even think we could get S&R in there. Again, I'm sorry. Ducky finally relayed all this to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded to himself and thanked the doctor.   
  
Okay, DiNozzo, we're on our own here. S&R doesn't think they can get in, and even if they could, they don't think anyone's left alive.  
  
Oh, she's alive, Boss. And somewhere between pissed and panicked. This last was said away from the handset Tony still carried. I think we'd better figure out how to do this, pronto.  
  
Fine, give me the phone. First we have to figure out where she is. Then we have to figure out which is the best way to get to her. Kate? I need you to do a couple of things. We're pretty close to your building, but we need to know where you are. Before you do that though, I need to know if the fire is actually in your apartment. So, first go to your bedroom door and very carefully peel back a tiny corner of the blanket you put there. Don't get your face close to it, but let me know if you see a reddish glow under the door there. Okay? Go. Gibbs held on while he heard Kate move about, but she made little sound. Was that good or bad?  
  
All right, Gibbs. Done. There's a faint glow but it's more orange-y, kind of like sunset through my living room windows. My floor is also getting pretty warm. If I had to guess, I'd say the fire's around me right now, but maybe not quite in my apartment yet. Kate sighed. Adrenaline rush and fear had given way to exhaustion. Either let me out or let me die, she thought. But I can't take much more of this tonight.  
  
Good job, Kate. Make sure that blanket is packed tight along the door. We don't want to take any chances. Then get something colorful from your wardrobe, something small, like a scarf. Open your window a crack and push the item out and lodge it in the window as you close it. That's so we know where you are. Got it, Kate? C'mon! Get up! Dammit this was getting bad. The fumes from the fire affecting her. They had to get her out!  
  
Kate dragged herself over to her closet. She had one bright floral scarf, a gift she didn't particularly care for. This'll do, she thought. She struggled back to the window and opened it a crack and let the end trail out in the breeze. She pushed the window shut as much as she could and then slid down the wall. The phone was still in her hand but she didn't bother to bring it to her ear. There. Done. I'm tired now, Gibbs. Gonna take a nap, She slid over into a semi fetal position on the floor, the phone too far away to help her as both Gibbs and Tony took turns yelling into it.  
  
Tony ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He began walking as carefully as he could around and near Kate's building, but the fire and debris made the going treacherous. Just when he was about to admit defeat he saw it. A faint flutter around a corner. That must be it, he thought. Now, how do I get there? He looked around the far side of the building carefully from where he stood. No wonder Kate was freaked. Tony got his first good look at the scene Kate had from her window. Not even Dante could have created a better rendition of Hell, Tony thought. He began to try to plan a way to try to get to Kate. So much of the building was on fire, he wasn't sure he could get in that way. Aircraft debris was strewn everywhere, but nothing looked usable for the situation at hand. Gibbs! I found her room! He saw the other man begin making his way over as quickly as possible. Up there. But I don't know how we get in.  
  
Gibbs sized up the situation quickly and came up just about the same as Tony. Looks like we're going to have to use a rope. He turned and headed off toward the car at a brisk pace. He was back in short minutes with a generous length of rope looped about his body and a large storage box.  
  
Boss, I hate to break it to you, but we don't have any way to get the..... Tony broke off as Gibbs took a small grappling hook out of the box. Do you always carry second story tools with you? He cocked his head as he waited for the answer.  
  
I do when I'm going on potential rescue missions. Now, look out. Gibbs had expertly attached the rope to the hook and was now about to launch it up to the gutter. It took a couple of tries but it caught and held his weight. Then the two men looked at each other.  
  
Who goes?


	4. Chapter 4

She called you, you go. We don't have time for the debate. Besides if anything goes wrong and you both have to drop, I'm more likely to catch you both. Now get your ass up that rope!  
  
Tony wasted no time in complying. He was terrified for Kate's safety. He pushed the window open and found her lying on the floor immediately beneath it. Carefully, he climbed in and then maneuvered around to check her pulse and breathing. She was still breathing, but the pulse was weak. He tried to get her to wake up knowing it would be easier for them both if she did. Kate? Kate, c'mon wake up. She moaned slightly, and Tony took that as a good sign, until she began to wheeze. Suddenly her eyes flew open in terror and she grabbed a hold of Tony's arms. Slow down, Kate. Slow breaths. In and out, nice and slow. Gradually the fear in her eyes receded, but her breathing remained very labored. Knowing she would need emergency treatment, Tony leaned out the window and relayed Kate's condition to Gibbs. Their team leader acknowledged the situation and called for some emergency medical back up.   
  
Tony, meanwhile had explained to Kate what they needed to do to get her out. She nodded. Thankful for the recent rappelling experience, she thought she could get down this rope to save her life with out any more panic.   
  
Just as they were ready to go out the window, the floor by the door ignited. Kate, who had never been afraid of anything, now found she had a very real fear of fire. She scrambled to get out of the window, nearly losing her balance and tumbling into the fire below. This sent her into even more of a panic. Tony had a difficult time just holding on to her to keep her from falling, let alone throwing herself off in one direction or another. Finally when he got her calmed down again he directed her down the rope. He watched, from his vantage point on the window sill, as she made it safely to the ground and then as she skittered and hopped away from anything that looked like fire. He looked back as the blanket, a wool one, finally stopped burning. He shook his head for Kate's losses. This building wouldn't survive the night. Then he was down the rope and on the ground as well.  
  
After they had packed up their bags, with Kate wrapped in extra blankets to help ward off shock, they headed for the car. Gibbs could see the flashing lights in the distance, must be the ambulance he reasoned. He said as much to his colleagues, and the men were suddenly met with Kate's frightened eyes. Tony spoke up first. You have to go to the hospital, Kate. Her throat was to raw to speak, they'd figured that much out, so she responded in gesture. She tugged on their sleeves. Green eyes met blue as they considered both the request and answer. After a moment Gibbs turned back to her and replied. Ducky and Abby are at my place waiting for news. Yes I've called them, he said in response to her next look, but they're waiting for you too. You have no place to go right now, so I was going to have Abby play hostess at my house for you until you get another apartment. You sure can't sleep at her place! Gibbs thought the idea of sleeping anywhere near a coffin right now might be more than Kate could take. Anyway, DiNozzo can go with you to the hospital if you need and then tomorrow we'll all help you anyway we can.  
  
Kate tried to take all this in as they walked but she was so tired and still somewhat woozy. As they neared the area where the ambulance was the paramedics rushed over and she was glad to give herself over to their ministrations. Unable to cope with being alone, she made sure Tony was still nearby, relieved to find him talking to one of the medics and looking over to check on her too. She let herself drift off to sleep.  
  
Tony arrived back at Gibbs place a few hours later. They had been gathering news from a number of sources. It was a somber group that sat around the kitchen table drinking coffee and, oddly enough, snacking on chips and salsa.   
  
Turns out that of all the apartments in that building, Kate's might have been the only one someone could have been in and survived that long. it's just a matter of the way the engine hit the building and splashed the fuel. Abby had been busy on the phone while waiting to hear from Gibbs and Tony.  
  
Well, having seen it first hand I'm not sure I know how she was that lucky. I was pretty angry at S&R when they didn't want to go in, but I don't suppose I blame them. I would have thought everyone in that building was dead too. Thank God she called me! Tony shook his head remembering how the whole thing started.  
  
Tell me, Anthony, why did she call you anyway? You hardly seem like the kind of person Caitlin would call in the middle of the night. Ducky's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him and when Jethro had to admit even he wasn't sure why, well, one must have all the facts.  
  
She said she'd heard an explosion and her power was out. She figured I'd still be up, out on a date and Gibbs would be asleep, and all things considered she'd rather bug the person who was awake for information than to wake Gibbs up because she didn't have a battery powered radio.  
  
The group as a whole got a small chuckle out of that. Gibbs probably would have blasted her for being unprepared. The silver haired man stopped to think. Would he have just hung up on her, or would he have helped her. Certainly DiNozzo always reacts to a lady in trouble. Gibbs rubbed his face in exhaustion and frustration. Was he always such a bastard that his agents couldn't come to him when they were in trouble? Something to think about, you old grouch.  
  
Tony elected himself Kate's transport from the hospital the next afternoon. He found her rested (finally!) and ready to leave. I hate hospitals she whispered to Tony as they were leaving. He thought she was trying to share secrets and was momentarily taken aback until he realized this was all the voice she had at the moment. The doctors say not to worry. It'll take about a week before it all comes back. But no permanent damage. Then she turned to look him in the eye, Thanks to you and Gibbs, that is. She settled back in her seat. As they reached Gibbs' house she whispered one more thing. Please don't mention my fear of fire. I want to try and conquer it. Eventually, She got out of the car and headed to the house, Tony hurrying to keep up. As he opened the door the occupants let out a hearty , including Gibbs to everyone's astonishment. Tears slipped down Kate's cheeks as her friends hugged her and told her how glad they were that she was okay.  
  
Later, over conversation and profuse thanks for the thoughtfulness of her friends, the talk turned towards goings on at the office. Suddenly Abby began to laugh. Hey Kate, I know this is, like, totally inappropriate black humor, but I think you just bought yourself a pass from this week's Human Services seminar. The goth girl continued to laugh. She couldn't help it, sometimes the absurdity of it all just got to her.  
  
Kate stopped to think. She should know what it is, but she was just drawing a blank. Okay, I give. What is it?  
  
Everyone else look down, up, out the window. No one thought this was funny. Not after what Kate had been through. Finally Abby spoke up. Fire Safety  
  
Kate just stared at Abby for a second. Fire Safety. _Fire_ Safety! I'll show them freakin' Fire Safety, she thought. And then a giggle escaped her lips. And another. And pretty soon Kate and Abby were both laughing. It really was pretty absurd when you thought about it. Having to go to a lecture on Fire Safety when you just survived an inferno in your own building.   
  
The three men just watched them in utter amazement. Tony looked at Ducky for some sort of medical explanation, the older man just shrugged his shoulders. Gibbs just shook his head. Proof positive, he thought, that I will never understand women.  
  
As the females wound down with a least one unladylike snort Kate gasped, What's next week's?   
  
Abby, knowing the answer would set off another fit of laughter, tried for a straight face. What've we got next week? Health and Hygiene.


End file.
